des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Design - Colin Cairney (1601232)
Colin Cairney, 1601232 Huli Jing Sisters The Huli Jing (fox spirits) are NPCs the player will encounter in the Beijing area. The sisters comprise of Jia, the calmer and more open-minded sister, and Jun, the contentious and arguably more passionate sister. Being Huli jing, the sisters have magical powers and the ability to shapeshift. This comes at the cost of essence that the sisters obtain through the sun and moon as well as living organisms through methods such as seduction. The sisters were dormant for centuries, up until the world fell apart. After awakening on the brink of the world’s demise, both sisters strive to fix the wrongdoings of mankind and return the world to how they remember it. However, the sisters hold very different ideals and approaches to solving the problem. Jia Calm and poised, Jia is the slightly older twin. Much of her formative years were spent examining her surroundings and wondering why and how things came to be. She chooses to remain in her natural fox-form, choosing to abstain from human essence and rely solely on essence from the sun and moon. Jia is weary of humans. However, she is wholly faithful that they can fix the mess that has befallen upon the Earth. Despite the mess they have created, Jia is aware of the complex lives and mindsets of humans which allows her to see past the bad traits of mankind and admire the good. Jia awoke in a forest far from Beijing. Although the trees bore few leaves and the sun was blazing down harder than she could ever recall, Jia felt at peace and could still recognise this world as her home. Jia travelled through the forest for several days in the scorching heat. She quickly became dehydrated and confused due to the lack of water and animals for her to hunt. Weak and malnourished, Jia eventually managed to find herself in a small village. The humans were cautious at first but quickly identified her as a huli jing. They took her in, sharing what little resources they had with the weak creature. Jia was grateful of the humans but had a question itching at the back of her mind; what was going on with the world? Jia soon learned of the human’s actions that had led to the world she is now currently in. Distraught from what she’d discovered, Jia fled the village. She continued to wander through this new world, keeping her distance from humans and only approaching them when she needed food and water. Not sure what to do, Jia went in search of her sister whom she hadn’t even been in contact with since long before they were previously awake. Obtaining essence from the sun and moon, Jia channelled her powers into locating her sister. She found herself in the city of Beijing where she first witnessed serious conflict and violence. With broadcasts over the city from the Knights she quickly knew who was in charge here. Jia found a group of seriously wounded humans. Using her powers, she was able to save them and learned about their movement; the Mystics, a rebel group against the Knights. The humans saw Jia as a potential ally. Touched by their plight, Jia saw what she believed to be a worthy movement and found herself at the aid of the Mystics. After an all familiar voice appears on a broadcast, Jia discovers the position in which her sister is in. Shocked that her sister has sided with what she perceives as the tyrannical Knights, Jia tasks the player to help her locate her sister. Jun Jun is the chaotic younger twin of Ming-Hua. Unlike her sister, Jun is more enraged by the actions of mankind and seeks vengeance for the destruction they have caused to what was once her home. Jun loathes her sister for her passive approach towards restoring the world. She has very little trust in humans and as such uses her powers to climb her way to power. Jun isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty if it means advancing through the ranks. After being dormant for centuries, Jun awoke to find herself in Beijing. Jun was initially fascinated by the modern world she had found herself in, but it was not to last. Upon learning about the state of the world and witnessing the chaos surrounding her the intrigue quickly turned to disgust. The lingering disgust quickly turned to pure rage and Jun unleashed it on innocent humans, draining all the essence from their very being leaving not a single living person in her path. After her rage had subsided, Jun reflected upon what she had done. She felt remorse for her actions; she realised that outright violence and rage would only contribute to the world’s problems. With death and violence being a standard of this new world, she concluded that if she wants to restore her home she’d need to adapt to this new world. With the surplus of essence she had gained from her rampage, she assumed the appearance of an attractive woman and found herself stalking the streets of Beijing, preying on humans, seducing them to acquire knowledge. It didn’t take long for her to learn about the powerhouse of Beijing; The Knights of Earth. Jun saw the protentional of affiliating herself with a powerful movement; with power she can gain more control over the humans and force them to fix the world. With her newfound knowledge, Jun set out to join the Knights of Earth. Using her powers, it wasn’t difficult for her to become a member and to quickly climb the ranks. Continuing to stalk the streets, Jun became a valuable and loyal asset to the Knights with the intel she’d. However, she found herself at a wall; no longer did she find herself climbing the ranks. Dissatisfied with the lack of progress she was making, Jun decided to get her hands dirty. Several high-ranking members of the Knights began to “disappear” with no explanation in sight. Jun now found herself as the new vice-president of the Knights. This is just a mere stepping stone for Jun and her mission for power and control. However, feelings of regret begin to grow on Jun. She feels disgust at herself for her actions, but she hopes that the end will justify the means. Jun has a job and a goal to complete; there is no point in looking back now after how far she has come. She hopes she will be able to make the world peaceful again one day.